Bloodthirsty Little Beasts
by ShadowRavens
Summary: A one shot told from Will's perspective. This is what happens when Will lets his thoughts wander on about ducks right before he falls asleep... Never trust a duck.


**Will's POV**

William Herondale pondered about the day's events as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He recalled in negative moments such has his encounter with Gabriel Lightwood._ That bastard_, he thought. He really hoped that his father had contracted demon pox. _That'll serve them right. _He then moved on to the more positive moments. He thought back to when he had watched Tessa struggling to walk like Camille. Tessa.

Will longed so much to jump out of his ugly, nasty mask that he always had to put on, not just around her, but around everyone, and run up to her and tell her that she was beautiful. But instead, he had to pretend that her questions were annoying, and that her words were last things he wanted to hear, when he could, no, would love to sit all afternoon and listen to her every inquiry. Now that he thought about it, it might not have been all that great. Watching Tessa had been torture. It was like she was dangling right in form of him and no matter how hard hard hard he tried, he would never reach her.

Tessa.

"I do not walk like a duck." She had said to him earlier. This had brought back some rather unpleasant memories, but he decided to push those back as far as possible. He felt a heaviness to his eyelids as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Will had to fight to keep them open and eventually gave in and let his eyes close. He was covered in darkness.

-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-

Will sat in the library reading _A Tale of Two Cities. _This was Tessa's favorite book, he remembered and continued reading, but was suddenly interrupted when Tessa burst through the doors. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand, nearly pulling him out of his chair.

"Will!" she shouted. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Come on! I want to show you something!" Will was startled, but he decided to go along with this. He took her hand and let her drag him down the hallway. "Come on Will, faster!" He decided that there was something different about this Tessa. She was full of energy and a little bit...giddy?

"Will! You are going to love this!" She dragged him all the way tot he kitchen. "Now, Close your eyes." he did as he was told, wondering what she had to show him that was so important. " Open them!" He opened this eyes to see Tessa standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a duck.

Duck!

He began slowly backing away. He could feel those black beady eyes staring in to his soul. " Oh come on, Will," she said. "He's my pet duck! I named him Willy after you. Don't you just love him?" she inquired. The duck flew out of her arms and over to Will. It nipped at his fingers.

"AHH!" he screamed. "Get your bloody bill and your dirty feathers away from me!" His left index finger was starting to bleed. "Tessa! what did I tell you earlier? Never trust a duck!" but Tessa wasn't there anymore. He moved his gaze to the floor where she was standing. Sure enough, there was a duck standing right where she had been. A big, white, scary duck.

"Tessa! Bloody hell!" he yelped and ran all the way to his bedroom. He opened the door and stood in the middle of the door way, gasping for air. Once he caught his breath, he looked up and saw Jem, holing a tray of food, standing against the wall. "James!" he yelled frantically as he ran over to his _parabatai. _"Tessa! Did you see? she... she.. It's... coming... I-" He said in between gasps of air.

"William," Jem replied gently. "You look tired. Come," he said gesturing towards Will's bed. "You really should rest. Calm down." But Will could not rest. Not when there were ducks running rapidly through the institute! "Really, I insist." he said helping Will into his bed. "Here, look I made your favorite for breakfast." He lowered the tray of food down and lifted the lid.

"Poultry pies! I and I even went out to get specialty duck meat just for you."

Will was beyond disgusted. He sprang out of bed faster than he had ever moved in his life. He sprinted down the halls and out of the institute. He ought to be safe outside and way form the duck infested institute.

"Q_uack,"_

Will stiffened.

"_Quack. Quack. Quack."_

There was an army of ducks coming at Will from all angles. They seemed to multiply every second, and began swarming around him. Will was completely surrounded by ducks and a deafening chorus of, "_Quacks." _

He had never been this frightened before. He pushed his way through the filthy-feathered atmosphere and bolted. But the ducks kept coming and he tripped over them. One by one, they came, pinning him down to the ground.

_So this is how it ends. I will die being attack by these bloody ducks..._

-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-/-:-

Will woke up from the dream with a gasp. He sat straight up. Beads of sweat were stuck to his forehead and neck, and he was still in his shirt and trousers. He even still had his shoes on. After a dream like that, there was no way he was going back to sleep. He found his way to the library and picked up a book.

_Those bloodthirsty little beasts are still out to get me. Even in my dreams._

**Author's note: Hello, my lovelies! I know its been a long time since I last wrote something. I promise to update more! I really hope you liked this though. I was really bored... Sorry if it was a bit random! I love you all! xoxoxo -ShadowRavens **


End file.
